Three Minds, One Asylum
by CreatorOfNothing
Summary: Sequel to "Adventures in the Asylum". You think it would be over-The Voice and Lucifer are in vials safely in Heaven. But Sam and Dean revisit that asylum to find out who that Voice belongs to, and find some other suprising things along the way.
1. Back to the Asylum

**A/N: Hello readers, old and new! Welcome to the sequel of "Adventures in the Asylum"! You thought Dean and Castiel would just end happily, huh? Wish that was the case-but not yet. Obviously the Voice and Lucifer were taken care of too quickly (seemingly), and the Voice is still too much of a mystery. That's why there's a sequel. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter in: Three Minds, One Asylum. Yes, I'm so original with naming my stories. Alright, enough chatter! **

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human and don't proofread my chapters (even though I should). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

It's the weekend, and Dean and Sam are driving back to the house, just coming from a ghost hunt. It had been relatively easy, like all the hunts they had previously done. Over time Dean had allowed Castiel some free time when they were on hunts. Usually that time was spent with Gazardiel.

"So Sammy, what's the next case?" Dean asks, glancing over at his brother who is reading a newspaper.

"Um, nothing really," Sam replies. "Not anything that seems to pop out, any who."

"Alright, so we can take it easy for a while," Dean says. "How about we go get some pie?"

Sam scoffs and stares out the window. "Whatever."

"What's that scoff for?" Dean asks. "Pie's awesome. Especially apple pie."

"Actually, I was thinking of going back to that asylum," Sam says.

"Why?" Dean asks. "What's there that's so important?"

"Remember that Voice that took over Cas?" Sam questions. "I think it belongs to somebody. I think maybe that Leviathan doctor did something to somebody in that asylum and transferred it to Cas."

"So you want to find out who that somebody is?" Dean asks. "What would you do if you found out who it is?"

"We could get a better understanding of what this Voice wants," Sam says. "It obviously was 'pretending' to be evil, but what if there's something more?"

"Think we should call Cas?" Dean asks. "Maybe he has some insight on the Voice?"

"It's possible," Sam says.

Dean sighs and makes a left. "I really wanted my damn pie."

-SUPERNATURAL-

Dean and Sam arrive at the asylum around five in the afternoon. The place is quite nearly deserted now, it seems.

"Think anybody's still there?" Dean questions as they get out of the car.

"Maybe," Sam replies, then nods. "Call Cas yet?"

Dean shakes his head. "Hey Cas, buddy, we're at the asylum. We want to uh, check something, so if you come by that'd be really helpful."

A moment later a gust a wind signaled the angel's appearance.

"Hey Cas," Sam greets.

"Hello, Sam," Castiel responds, then turns to Dean. "What information are you looking for at the asylum?"

"Something about the Voice," Dean says. "We want to find out who it belonged to. We were hoping if you could tell us a bit out it."

The three walk into the asylum without problem. They wander down the corridors and come to a section that says "Authorized access only". Dean nods to Sam and they enter.

"The Voice is a man's," Castiel says as they enter. "Do you think the body is still here?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Dean says, staying close to Castiel. "What the hell is this place?"

Sam turns on the light, emitting light throughout the room. Across the dusty damp room are tubes that seem to be filled with liquid. In the center of a room are three people: two guys and one woman. All with tubes implanted in them. Their skins are shriveled, as if drained from whatever blood and fluid they had in them.

"The Hell is this?" Dean says, looking around. "Some sort of sick project?"

"Dean," Castiel says, his voice tight.  
Dean glances to the angel to see him staring at the man in the center. The guy's appearance is thin, bald, with black eyes that seem to be staring at them.

"This the guy?" Sam asks.

Castiel nods. "I… believe so."

"What was so important about this guy that his voice got taken out of him?" Dean asks, glancing around.

"Hey Dean, you know how it's really quiet?" Sam says. "Like in the way that it's too quiet?"

"Yeah, I got that," Dean replies. "You think someone's watching?"

"Dean," Castiel says again, backing away. "I don't like it here."

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asks, standing in front of the angel to guard him. "Is it seeing the guy?"

"I have a bad vibe about this place," Castiel says. "We should not be here. It will cause chaos."

"Hey, that's what we're known for," Dean says. "But you can leave if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not leaving you Dean," Castiel says. "Something can happen."

"Um, Dean?" Sam asks. "Is it me, or is that guy slowly moving?"

All three turn their attention at the guy in the middle, who is standing up. His eyes are completely black, his mouth open.

"This is a terrible version of Frankenstein if that's what they were going for," Dean says, taking out a gun.

_Give me my voice,_ a voice says throughout the room.

Dean glances at his brother. "That wasn't you, right?"

"No," Sam replies, shaking his head. "I think it was that guy."

"How the hell is he talking?" Dean hisses under his breath. "I thought he had no 'voice'."

"It's the tubes," Castiel says. "Somehow the fluid passing through is giving him the ability to speak through his mind."

"Well that's not creepy," Dean mutters. "Look, uh, whatever your name is. We don't have your voice… at the present. But we can get it for you."

The man stares at them, walking slowly, the tubes attaches moving also.

_I want my voice NOW,_ the voice says.

"Whoa, take it easy," Sam says, holding out his hands. "We'll get your voice. Just give us a minute."

The man glances toward Castiel and then raises a finger. _You. Give it to me._

Dean growls. "Back off, he doesn't have your voice anymore. It's in vial."

The man pays no attention to Dean. _Give me my voice NOW._

"I'll call Gazardiel," Castiel says, letting out a breath and closes his eyes. A moment later Gazardiel appears besides Castiel with the vial.

The man stares over at Gazardiel. _That's mine, give it to me._

"Yeah, and we will," Dean says, "but we have no idea how to do that."

_Tube,_ the voice says. _Place it into the tube._

Dean glances at the pillar where the tubes connect. Gazardiel hands Dean the vial wordlessly and then Dean heads over to the pillar, aware of the soulless stare the man is giving. Dean finds the opening to insert the vial and is about to open it when the vial is suddenly knocked out of his hands. Dean backs away, startled, and finds himself face to face with one of the other guys.

"You have no right to be here," the man hisses.

"You reek, you know that?" Dean says, wrinkling his nose. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help one of your friends."

"We're not friends here," the man growls. "We're machines. Each of us have a stolen part for a reason. Together we kill."

Dean grabs the vial from the floor and back away to Sam, Castiel and Gazardiel. Sam tries the door, but it's locked.

"This isn't good," Sam mutters.

"Ya think?" Dean snaps, and then turns to face the three bodies who are all attentive now. "What do we do?"

"I'll try to hold them off while you put the vial in," Gazardiel says. "Should buy you enough time." The angel stalks forward, and holds out a hand.

Dean immediately runs back to the pillar and opens the cap. The other guy swerves his head and hisses, reaching out, but Gazardiel forcing him back.

"Sure hope this is the right thing to do," Dean mutters, watching as the mist flows into the tube. Dean closes the cap and rushes back to Sam and Castiel. Gazardiel pushes the three back and joins them.

The mute man blinks his eyes, watching as the mist in the tube travels toward him. After a moment he groans, a light shining within him. After a moment the man opens his eyes and grins, revealing chipped teeth, and then lets out a harsh raw laugh.

"Can we kill them now?" The other man hisses.

"Yes," the man, now with his voice, says, grinning. "Let's kill them." The three advance forward, claws out.

"Gazardiel, Cas, can't you guys zap us out of here?" Dean asks.

"This place weakens us," Gazardiel says. "We cannot teleport out of here."

"We're screwed," Dean mutters. "Dandy."

Another man suddenly appears from behind the three, one Dean and Castiel recognize. "Hello, boys."

"I thought you were dead," Dean says, staring at the Leviathan doctor.

"Try again," the doctor grins. "It's all part of my plan. Now, if you'll be so kind, hand me over the angel."

"Over my dead body," Dean says, standing in front of Castiel. "You're not getting within a foot a him."

"We'll see," the Leviathan doctor grins and snaps his fingers. The three humans stalk forward, empty eyes intent on their mission.

"Any last words?" The Leviathan doctor asks and then laughs manically. "Say your prayers."

**A/N: Whew. Long chapter! But that's okay! Hope this chapter suffices! :D Hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

**Side story: So today I took my AP Calculus AB Exam in our multipurpose room at school. WARNING: It's friggin' COLD in there. Even with a jacket! So I was taking my exam and I was looking at my fingernails and they were literally turning blue and I was like: "O.O WTH… this is not normal." It was really weird. But I'm glad to be out of that room. **

**ANYWAY! Enough rambling!**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	2. Return of Lucifer

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another chapter. Let's continue our journey back in the asylum, shall we?**

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow who reviewed! **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human; what did you expect?**

**Allons-y!**

"Hold your damn horses!" Dean shouts. "I think we deserve an explanation as to why you want Castiel so bad!"

The Leviathan doctor sighs and snaps his fingers. The three humans halt in the movement forward. "You're quite annoying, you know that?" The Leviathan walks forward. "That angel is part of our experiment."

"Experiment," Dean repeats, narrowing his eyes. "And what experiment is this?"

"It's all minds games," the Leviathan doctor grins. "And please, call me Yad."

"The Hell kind of name is that?" Dean snarls.

"Given your current situation, I think you should behave," Yad says. "After all, I don't think you are in a position to fight against me."

"These mind games, what do you mean?" Sam asks.

Yad turns to Sam. "Mind manipulation to strengthen one's powers," Yad says. "If you can imagine the powers angels have, imagine if we tweak them by adding something… extra."

"That's what that Voice was supposed to do?" Dean asks.

"Correct," Yad replies. "However, I see that part has failed. I shall have to take more extreme measures."

Dean raises his gun. "Back off Leviathan."

Yad laughs. "What are you going to do, shoot me in the heart? That'll do you no good."

"Gazardiel, protect Cas," Dean says, and then motions to Sam. "We'll hold these buffoons off."

Gazardiel nods and draws an angel blade, standing in front of Castiel.

"Really Dean," Yad scoffs and snaps his fingers. "You're making this so much harder than it should be. I will win." The three humans stalk forward, black eyes glittering. Dean immediately stars to shoot his gun. The bullets go straight through the man but it was no affect.

"I am the one without a heart," The second guy, with red hair, says.

"I was the one without a voice," the first man says.

"I am the one without sight," the female says.

"Rowan, Max, and Stella," Yad says. "They're wonderful, aren't they?"

"Sam, you find a way out yet?" Dean asks under his breath.

"Dean, there's no way out of this room," Sam replies. "We're stuck here. Maybe we should negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Dean asks. "We have nothing, Sam!"

"I'm interested," Yad says, snapping his fingers, halting the movements of the humans. "Go on, Sam."

Dean glares at his brother who takes a breath.

"Can't you use someone else?" Sam asks. "I mean, some…other…supernatural being?"

"We're specifically trying this on angels," Yad says. "I figured what better way to conduct an experiment than on a fallen angel?"

The lights flicker and Dean and Sam turn around to see Castiel glaring at Yad. "Back off and let us go."

"Cas, what are you-" Dean begins but as he looks he finds Castiel's eyes are shining red. Instantly Dean swerves to Gazardiel. "What the Hell is going on?"

"Castiel knew you would say no," Gazardiel says, "but it is the only way we can escape alive."

"Well what the Hell did you do to him?" Dean questions, and then it hits him. "You put Lucifer back in."

"I promise to get Lucifer out as soon as this is done, but this was Castiel's decision," Gazardiel says.

"So the angel wants to fight," Yad sneers. "Fine. Let it be three to one." Yad snaps his fingers and the three humans begin their advance.

Castiel growls lowly, and suddenly his wings appear at full length. "Nobody defies me." Castiel raises his hand and then Rowan and Stella are sent flying backward, crashing into the tubes.

"No!" Yad yells, watching as the tubes crack and come crashing down. "What are you doing?"

Max, the human with now a voice, stares at Castiel. "Hello, Lucifer."

"Hello, Voice," Castiel says. "Looks like you have a terrible body."

"I should be in control of that body," Max snarls. "Not you."

"But who's in this body?" Castiel asks and grins. "That's right. Me. And I can kill you. Right now."

"Try," Max says and then swipes a decaying clawed hand at Castiel who easily dodges it.

"Looks like I was the one with more luck," Castiel says, raising his hands. "Now you'll be gone as well."

Max growls, ready to defend himself, when a stricken look comes across Castiel's face. Yad is standing behind the angel, angel blade in hand.

"Cas!" Dean yells, even though he knows Lucifer's in control. "You son of a bitch!"

Gazardiel immediately stabs Yad with his own angel blade and then sends the Leviathan backward into the broken tubes.

"This is quite painful," Castiel mutters, and then yanks the angel blade out of his back. "Well, at least it's not actually me."

"That's enough," Gazardiel says, holding the vial in hand.

Castiel turns to Gazardiel and growls, raising the bloodied angel blade. "No, it's not enough." With that, Castiel jabs the angel blade forward, straight into Gazardiel.

**A/N: Oh, how I seem to be writing cliffhangers a lot. I can't help it though ^^; Cliffhangers are fun! And with daily updates, you can rest assured you'll know what happens next! So, let me know how this story's going! Reviews help generate my brain :D **

**P.S: New episode of Supernatural tomorrow! *jumps up and down* Even thought Castiel isn't in it, I think it's going to be a great second to last episode! :D**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	3. Escape

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I did not update yesterday. I just honestly had no inspiration whatsoever, and still really don't have any now, so I am sorry in advance if this chapter is off-putting.**

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow who reviewed-I'm updating 'cuz of you ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Allons-y!**

The clang of metal sounds and Dean glances to see Gazardiel with his own angel blade drawn out, defending himself against Castiel.

"Dean, I need you to hold back Lucifer," Gazardiel says. "Just to give me enough time to get him in the vial."

Dean nods and then rushes forward to grab Castiel from the back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Castiel snarls.

"Sending you back in the vial," Dean snaps.

Gazardiel starts to chant, holding out the vial. Castiel writhes in pain, yelling no, but Dean holds him tightly even though his heart wrenches at Castiel having to go through this process again.

"Dean, the door's open!" Sam suddenly yells, and Dean swerves his head to see Sam open the door.

"Great, we'll be right there," Dean says, struggling to hold Castiel still.

Dean watches as a red silver mist seeps out of Castiel and into the vial. After a moment, Gazardiel seals the vial and put it in his coat. "Let's get Castiel out of here."

Gazardiel assists Dean in dragging Castiel out of the room. Sam turns and shuts the door, placing a chair under the knobs. Gazardiel places his hands on Dean and Sam and then find themselves back in the house.

"Get him to the couch," Gazardiel instructs.

Dean nods and helps Castiel to the couch. "He'll be okay, right?"

"I am not sure," Gazardiel says, kneeling by Castiel. "It depends on how far the wound is."

"But you can heal him, right?" Dean asks. "I mean, with your angel mojo and all, he'll just need rest, right?"

"Like I said," Gazardiel says. "It depends. Make sure he's comfortable. I need to check the wound before trying to heal him."

Dean nods and lays Castiel on his side where Gazardiel can see the wound.

"Why did the door open suddenly?" Sam asks. "It didn't before."

"Maybe because we cracked those tubes?" Dean ventures to guess, shrugging. "Whatever the reason, I'm just glad we got out."

"The damage is not major," Gazardiel says, "but Castiel will need to rest a good deal a time, perhaps a week, even after healing."

Dean breathes a sigh of relief. "I'll knock his friggin' feathery ass into Mars when he wakes up," Dean growls and then storms off to the kitchen.

Sam gives Gazardiel an apologetic smile and then asks, "What about you?"

Gazardiel stands up after healing Castiel. "Sam, do not get me wrong. I am most happy to help you with Castiel, but you and your brother need to be aware of what can happen."

Sam gives a small nod; he knew there would be obstacles.

"If you ever need me to help with Castiel, I can only assist you for some time. The vial that contains Lucifer is kept in will be kept in a vault that can only be opened by me. However, I cannot stay on Earth and be away from the vault for more than an hour otherwise the seal will break and some angel might try to steal the vial for their own goods-" Gazardiel pauses and glances at the ceiling before back at Sam. "I already know a few angels who have their eyes on the vial, so I must take caution."

"I understand Gazardiel," Sam says, "and really, thank you, for everything you've done."

Gazardiel nods and then disappears. Dean comes back into the room, holding a beer.

"What was that about?" Dean asks.

"A cautionary thing on Gazardiel's part," Sam says.

Dean glances at his brother and then goes to sit on the chair next to the sofa. "You know, we're lucky we even have another angel on our side."

"Yeah," Sam sighs. "I know what you mean." Sam glances around and then turns to walk away. "I'm going to go get some food. I figure we need some."

Dean nods. "Don't be gone long, Sammy. And don't scratch my Baby or you'll be sleeping outside."

Sam rolls his eyes and then exits the house. Dean sighs and places his beer on the table and looks over at Castiel, who's resting peacefully on the sofa. Dean gets up and the saunters over to the sofa where he sits on the arm rest, staring down at Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asks, watching as the angel stirs.

"Dean?" Castiel says, opening his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Back at the house," Dean says. "Gazardiel brought us here, and took Lucifer out of you."

Castiel sighs and closes his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean, I did not mean to worry you."

"Worry me?" Dean begins. "Worry me? Cas, worry is an understatement! I panicked when I found out what you had done! You nearly killed your own brother in the process as well!"

Castiel's reply is to stare at the ceiling sadly.

Dean sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Castiel grunts as he tries to sit up and eventually does with Dean's help. "Don't do stupid things, Cas," Dean says, sitting next to the angel. "You consult me before doing something that jeopardizes you, me, god forbid Sam, or Gazardiel."

"I understand Dean," Castiel mummers, looking like a kicked puppy and Dean feels his gut jerk with guilt.

"Cas," Dean says softly, placing his hands on each side of the angel's face. "I just want to you to be safe."

"I know," Castiel says, staring at Dean with wide blue eyes. "I know that's all you ever mean."

"Good," Dean says. "So don't do that ever again you feathery son a bitch."

Castiel only has time to smile before Dean yanks the angel in for a kiss. They break after a moment and Dean settles closely to Castiel's side, Castiel resting his head on Dean's shoulder.

That's how Sam finds them later, asleep, when he returns from shopping. Sam merely grins and closes the lights, deciding to let them sleep.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and hope it wasn't just "blech".**

**Please review; they really do encourage me to write faster. **

**Until next time! *salutes***


	4. Advancing

**A/N: Hello readers. Welcome to another chapter. I'll try to update daily-I know I haven't really, but I can't update when I don't have inspiration. Reviews=inspiration. But any who, I'm updating now, so yay.**

**Thank you once again to The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing-you are saving this story's life right now.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean wakes up to the smell of food. He sits up, yawns, and then glances over at Castiel who is still resting. After a moment of decision, Dean gets up silently, making sure to cover Castiel and then heads into the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy," Dean greets, glancing at the table full of food. "What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles," Sam responds. "Cas up?"

Dean shakes his head. "Still napping in some kind of Heaven getaway."

Sam nods and then leans against the kitchen counter. "How are we going to handle this?"

"Handle what?" Dean asks, sitting at the table and then stabs at his waffles.

"We have Lucifer under control, but what about that Voice?" Sam asks. "And those other two people?"

"Well, last we left them off, they were locked in the asylum," Dean says. "If we don't go near the asylum, we should be fine, so let's not go near the friggin' asylum."

"You sure about that?" Sam questions. "They could escape."

"They don't know where we live," Dean says and then takes a bite of his waffle. "We're out of their radar. Let's keep it that way."

"If you say so," Sam says and sighs.

Dean shrugs, going back to eat and then looks up. "Morning Cas."

Sam glances to his left. "We didn't know you were up."

"Hello, Sam," Castiel says and then walks over to Dean and then sits beside him. "Good morning, Dean."

"You need something?" Dean asks, placing his fork down, done with breakfast.

Castiel shakes his head. "I just wanted to stay by you."

Dean gives a smile and then wraps an arm around the angel.

"Cas, can I ask you a few questions?" Sam asks, walking forward.

"I suppose," Castiel replies, narrowing his eyes. Dean lowers his arm so he can hold Castiel's hand comfortingly.

"What was in that lab?" Sam asks. "What do you remember?"

"Why are you asking Cas this at eight in the morning?" Dean asks, feeling frustrated. "You and I were there also. I think we both know what was in there."

"I want to know what he remembers," Sam says. "Maybe he saw something we didn't. If you don't like this, go wait in the living room."

Dean sighs and then stands up. "When'd you become such a bitch?" Dean growls. "Why do you talk like Cas isn't here? If you want information, just go back to the asylum."

"Asylum is too far," Sam says. "Plus it's too dangerous."

Castiel stands up, remaining close to Dean, but does not provide Sam with an answer.

Sam glances at Castiel. "Cas?"

Castiel stiffens next to Dean and Dean looks over at Castiel with worry. "What's wrong Cas?"

"I will be back," Castiel says lowly and then disappears with a flutter of wings.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yells, slamming a fist on the table. "Look what you did!"

"What did I do?" Sam asks, eyes wide.

"Don't act like you don't know," Dean growls. "You upset Cas. He's supposed to be resting, not flying off somewhere because he's distressed. But no, all you care about is answers."

"Dean, I do care about Cas," Sam says. "I just want to solve this."

"Well, we'll find some other way," Dean says and then storms off to head outside. Dean huffs as he walks to his car and leans against it- he just needs a moment to calm down. A flutter of wings sound and Dean turns his head in hopes of it being Castiel, but instead finds Gazardiel. Dean stares for a moment, not expecting the angel.

"Hey," Dean says, glancing at Gazardiel. The angel was bent over as if he was trying to catch his breath, hands on knees. "Just got through running a mile marathon or something?"

"Or something," Gazardiel breathes and then looks up at Dean. "Where's Castiel?"

"I don't know," Dean says. "He said he would be right back though. What's this about?"

"Yad and his experiments are on the move," Gazardiel says and straightens his pose. "They're looking for Castiel."

Dean curses under his breath. "How far are they?"

"Maybe ten miles, give or take," Gazardiel says. "There's a barrier of about a mile's range about them. Any angel trapped in that barrier can't use their powers-they're practically human."

Dean blinks and then frowns. "Is that what happened to you?"

Gazardiel nods. "I was checking out the asylum when they burst through the door. I noted immediately I couldn't fly away, and then noticed the barrier, so I was forced to run until I got out range," Gazardiel says and paused. "I just hope Castiel is not near them."

Another flutter of wings sound and Dean jumps, finding Castiel right beside him.

"Hello Gazardiel," Castiel says. "What brings you here?"

"We have a problem, Cas," Dean says. "Yad and his group of monsters is coming here, so we need to scat, like pronto."

Once again, Castiel stiffens and Dean starts to rub the angel's back. "It'll be fine, don't worry."

"I hope I can believe you," Castiel mummers, glancing at Dean with sorrowful eyes. "I dislike all of this."

"It'll be okay Cas," Dean says, turning to face Castiel and runs his hand through Castiel's hair, which earn Dean a smile from his angel.

Sam walks out of the house at that moment and Dean and Castiel separate but remain close. "What's going on?" Sam asks, pointing to Gazardiel.

"Stranger danger Sammy," Dean says. "We have to leave now."

"Why?" Sam questions, and then pauses. "It's the Leviathan doctor, isn't it."

"We kinda need to go like now," Dean says, motioning to the Impala.

"How far away are they?" Sam questions.

"Ten miles," Gazardiel says. "But with the barrier, it's more like nine miles."

"What barrier?" Sam asks, frowning.

"The one mile radius they have negates angel power," Gazardiel says. "We're practically human and very vulnerable."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Dean says, glancing at Castiel, and gives a reassuring smile.

**A/N: Nyeh. I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter, so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review!**

**Until next time! *salutes* **


	5. Meet

**A/N: Hello fellow viewers! Thanks to those that read this story. Here's another chapter. I'm trying, really, to keep it up, but I'm losing my writing mojo even though I don't want to.**

**Thanks to The Mysterious Shadow who once again reviewed! I swear you're a life saver to this story.**

**Anywho, all mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters. **

**Allons-y!**

"Before we go anywhere, shouldn't we consider the possibilities"? Sam asks. "I mean, why run away when we can just go to them?"

"What good would talking do, Sam?" Dean asks. "We've tried that before. They don't want to talk to us."

"Especially after what we did," Gazardiel adds.

Sam huffs and folds his arms across his chest. "Fine, I'll go myself," Sam says and starts walking in the direction of the forest.

"Not so fast!" Dean growls, rushing in front of his brother. "Just whose side are you on, Sam? I don't think you care."

"Dean," Sam sighs. "I _do_ care, really. I'm just trying to make this easier. Why have this hang over our heads?"

"Since when is nothing hanging over our heads?" Dean responds. "We're not going to them."

"We have no other choice, Dean," Sam says. "They'll come after us one way or another."

"We are not prepared," Gazardiel says. "We don't have a plan, and, if it comes down to fighting, Castiel and I will be useless and would be taken."

"We aren't going to fight," Sam says. "Just negotiating. Please?"

"Sam,no," Dean replies. "We need to find a way to make them not a threat."

"If we don't want them to be a threat then we need to go and talk to them!" Sam shouts and then storms off.

"Where the Hell do you think you're going?" Dean yells.

"To them!" Sam shouts back.

Dean stares at this brother for a moment and then goes to follow, cursing under his breath. Dean stays beside Castiel as they walk, Gazardiel in front by Sam. They walk for about twenty minutes before Gazardiel and Castiel halt in walking.

"What's going on?" Dean asks, holding Castiel as the angel steadies himself.

"They're almost here," Gazardiel says, glancing around. "Less than a mile away."

Dean noted that both Gazardiel and Castiel seemed to look tired and Gazardiel, when he spoke, didn't seem to have power in his words.

"Leave the talking to us," Dean says. "And everything else."

"Just take care of Castiel," Gazardiel says. "It's our job to protect him."

"What about you?" Dean asks. "You're not exactly fully charged with angel mojo."

Gazardiel answers by drawing out an angel blade. "I ran a mile, I think I can handle this," Gazardiel says, making Dean's mouth twitch up in a smile.

"Dean, do you hear that?" Sam asks, pointing northeast. "It sounds like a carriage."

"Well, it would make sense how they got here so fast," Castiel says. "They couldn't have reached us by foot."

"A carriage sounds pretty old-fashioned," Dean says. "Like that's…what, eighteenth to nineteenth century stuff?"

Gazardiel actually rolls his eyes. "Something like that, maybe."

The four stand in a line as a brown horse appears, carrying a black carriage. On top is Yad, who pulls the horse to a halt. Dean takes a breath and hold Castiel's hand in his to calm himself. He turns to see Castiel looking at him, giving him a comforting smile. Yad hops off, landing soundlessly, and walks forward.

"Hello boys and angels," Yad says. "To be honest, I am quite surprised you didn't run in the opposite direction."

"Yeah, well, we're the kind that like to go looking for trouble," Dean says. "So why don't you tell us why you're here."

"I think you already know," Yad says, clasping his hands together. "The angel in the trench coat."

"His name's Castiel," Dean growls. "And there's no way you're getting him for your stupid experiment."

"Pity," Yad says. "Because I don't think you guys can put up much of a fight." Yad snaps his fingers, and Rowan, Max, and Stella come out of the carriage.

"Hello," Max says. "I've been waiting for this."

Dean stands in front of Castiel. "Back off."

"Now Dean," Yad says, walking forward until he's a foot from Dean. "I know how attached you are to this angel, but you have to let him go. I promise you he will not die."

"I would _never_ hand Castiel over," Dean says. "Go screw yourself."

Yad grabs Dean by his jacket. "I think you better stop playing games here." Dean grunts as Yad flings him carelessly to the side.

"Wait, please, isn't there something we can do besides give you Castiel?" Sam asks. "I mean, can't you use…another angel or something?"

Dean stares at his brother, noticing how Gazardiel sighs in defeat.

"I don't think your angel friend would be willing," Yad says. "But yes, it would be a sufficient, though not my first, choice."

"Sam, no," Dean says, getting up. "And you're not going anywhere." Dean points to Gazardiel.

"It's either one," Yad says. "Now give one."

"Brother, you don't have to do this," Castiel says, grabbing Gazardiel's arm when he starts to advance forward.

"You don't need the torture, Castiel," Gazardiel says. "You've been through enough."

"But you have no idea what they're going to do!" Dean says. "You can't!"

"You'd do the same for Sam," Gazardiel says, then turns to Yad. "Go ahead."

**A/N: So end chapter, once again. I hope you enjoyed it. I WILL update tomorrow, but it might be reluctantly depending on reviews. I honestly would be jumping in joy even if it was just two reviews, but we'll see. **

**And ideas as to how it will go? :D**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	6. Skirmish

**A/N: Hello people. I said I would update, so I would. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow who gave an inspiring review. I'll try my best.**

**So let's not waste anymore time. All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"You're a good angel," Yad says. "Just like all angel should be."

"I'm doing this for the sake of my brother," Gazardiel says, "not because I'm a good angel. All angels have faults."

"What… is your experiment supposed to prove?" Sam asks.

Yad turns to Sam. "What insanity does," Yad says. "It is amazing what one will do when insane-they'll do stuff they never thought they would do."

"You want to make everyone insane just to see what they would do?" Sam asks, frowning.

"Exactly," Yad says. "But humans have already found ways to become insane, so I thought I'd start with the supernatural beings."

"Can I still claim him?" Max asks, speaking up, eyeing Castiel. "He's the one reason I came along.

Yad glances to Max. "You'll have it no other way," Yad says and then turns to Gazardiel. "Very well. Despite your willingness, angel, I am afraid it won't suffice." Yad snaps his fingers and Rowan and Stella advance forward. "I will ask only once more-give us Castiel."

"The answer is no," Dean says immediately. "You're not having him."

"Suit yourself," Yad says and snaps his fingers again. Rowan and Stella advance forward, muttering under their breaths. Dean and Sam draw out their guns, ready to attack.

"Brilliant plan, Sam," Dean says, glaring at Sam.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Sam mutters.

"In this case it does!" Dean hisses and then aims the gun at Rowan. He shoots, but Rowan seems unfazed by the wound, only stumbling back.

"Dean, protect Castiel," Gazardiel says, jumping in front of Dean with an angel blade. "Sam and I will take care of these two."

Dean nods, hesitating only for a moment before falling back to Castiel, who glances around with his own angel blade. "You okay?"

Castiel nods, but Dean sees the fear in his eyes. Dean turns his attention to watch Sam fighting Stella and Gazardiel fight off Rowan. Dean glances around, trying to locate Max.

"Looking for me?"Max asks, appearing behind Dean and Castiel.

Immediately Dean swings around and shoot Max. Max stumbles back, shaking his head, and then continues forward. Dean grits his teeth, thinking how to go about trying to stop Max. It's at that moment Dean notices the tubes on Max's, Rowan's and Stella's back. Without hesitation Dean shoots at the tube on Max's back. The effect was immediate. Max let out a piercing screech, falling to the ground. Rowan and Stella had turned their attention to see what had happened.

"Wanna think twice about attacking?" Dean snarls, raising his gun again.

The pain on Max's face turns into a grin. Dean frowns.

"You honestly think that shattering my tube would stop me?" Max asks, grinning. "In fact, I must thank you. You've set me free."

Panic sets on Dean's face. "What do you mean?"

"The Voice," Dean hears Sam say. "I think he means... you've set it free again."

Dean curses under his breath as Max falls to the ground. A mist flows upward from the tube and hovers over Max's body. Dean wants Gazardiel to do something-anything- but remembers that the angel's powerless in the barrier.

_Well, I think I'll take back what is mine now,_ the Voice says and then the mist shoots toward Castiel. Dean flinches as Castiel yells in pain and watches with horror as the mist seeps in. After a moment, the mist disappears and Castiel starts to fall but Dean rushes forward to catch the angel.

"Cas?" Dean asks, glancing down at Castiel.

"Looks like our work here is done," Yad says. "We'll let you off, but just this once." Yad heads to the carriage and gets in along with Rowan and Stella. Dean watches in anger as the horse trots away, leaving Dean, Sam, Gazardiel and Castiel alone.

"Cas, you there?" Dean asks, shaking the angel slightly, but gets no response.

"I suggest we get him to the house as quickly as possible," Gazardiel says, walking next to Dean. "If he wakes up, we have no idea if he will be himself or if that Voice will take over."

Dean nods mutely and puts and one of Castiel's arm around his shoulder while Sam takes the other side. Silently they start treading back to the house, Dean's worry only increasing.

"Hey, Gazardiel," Dean says as they walk. "You can… get the Voice out like you did last time, right?"  
"Yes, but it might be a while before I can do anything," Gazardiel replies.

Dean nods and then remains silent for a moment before speaking up. "So, Sam, you feel better that we went with your plan?"

"Dean," Sam begins, exasperated. "We didn't know this would happen."

"Yes, we did," Dean snaps. "You know what they wanted."

"Dean, can we not talk about this?" Sam asks, sighing.

"Sure," Dean says curtly and then remains silent. They continue walking for about another ten minutes before Gazardiel announces he can teleport them back. Once back, Dean lays Castiel on the couch and then goes to the kitchen to retrieve a beer. Angrily Dean slams the fridge shut after getting his beer and heads back into the living room, where Sam is sitting on one couch, Gazardiel on the other, and Castiel on the sofa. Dean chooses to lean on the sofa and stare down at Castiel, thinking, Voice possession aside, how peaceful Castiel looks.

"Where's Lucifer's vial?" Sam asks suddenly.

"I have it," Gazardiel replies, taking it out. "I kept it with me since I figured this ordeal would take more than an hour."

Dean watches Gazardiel put the vial in his coat pocket and then frowns as he notices a gash in the angel's side. "What happened?"

"Just a scratch really," Gazardiel says. "I got nicked by a claw of theirs."

"Not to sound rude, but can't you just heal yourself?" Dean asks.

"It will take my body a while to adjust back to angel mode," Gazardiel says. "After being in the barrier for so long, it repressed my Grace for a long time, so it's in the generator process."

Dean blinks and then glances at the ceiling, deciding he wouldn't ask how to interpret the last portion of Gazardiel's sentence.

Castiel stirs on the sofa and Dean looks down, feeling fear make his hair stand on edge. "Cas?"

"Dean?" Castiel ask groggily. "That you?"

"Yes," Dean replies, letting out a breath and then goes to the other side of the sofa to sit next to Castiel. "How do you feel?"

"Light-headed, I suppose," Castiel says. "But the Voice has not made any notion of making himself noticed."

Dean stares at Castiel. "That's good, right?"

Castiel nods in response.

"Uh, Gazardiel, can I speak to you?" Sam asks, standing up. Gazardiel pauses before nodding and get up to follow Sam into the kitchen, leaving Dean and Castiel alone.

Dean takes a breath and then holds Castiel's hand in his. "You make me worry a lot, you know that?"

"I don't mean to," Castiel says. "My apologizes."

"That's going to be your new way of saying 'I'm sorry'?" Dean asks, grinning.

Castiel glances up at Dean and gives a small half-smile.

"I promise we'll take care of this soon," Dean says, running his hand through Castiel's hair. "You won't have to suffer through his again."

"Gazardiel is very kind in assisting us," Castiel says, leaning into Dean's touch. "Any other angel might have left us long time ago."

"Well, at least that's one other angel I can say isn't a douchbag," Dean says, laughing, and then leans in to kiss Castiel. They break after a moment, staring at each other.

"Feel like eating some apple pie with me?" Dean asks, grinning.

Castiel smiles in return. "I would like that very much, Dean."

**A/N: Well, this chapter came out longer than I normally do xD But I think it came out good. Please review~~**

**P.S: SUPERNATURAL FINALE TOMORROW! I'm so not going to miss it. **

**At least there's an 8****th**** season to look forward to, and I've heard that the 8****th**** season is NOT the last season, from what their planning, which makes me EXTRA happy :D**

**But they say Season 8 won't start until October T_T IT BETTER START THE FIRST WEEK IN OCTOBER AND END IN LIKE FRIGGIN' JUNE!**

**Anywho, until next time! *salutes***


	7. New Problem

**A/N: Horse apples! I'm really sorry guys for not updating sooner. I would have, but this weekend was prom and I just came home from my last high school orchestra concert, so I've been a bit busy. This chapter is extremely short, and I apologize, but I felt that I needed to update because I hate to keep you all waiting. I WILL update tomorrow with a double update! **

**Thanks to The Mysterious Shadow and xxemiliah for reviewing last chapter, and thank you to My2BrownEyes who also reviewed on Chapter 5 (I had already uploaded chapter 6 before know you reviewed, so you get recognition now! :D)**

**Now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Dislciamer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean leads Castiel into the kitchen where Sam is leaning against the sink and Gazardiel is sitting at the table.

"Hey, Cas," Sam says. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, for now," Castiel replies and looks over at Gazardiel. "Hello, brother. Thank you for your help."

"It is fine Castiel," Gazardiel replies, giving a smile. "I am happy to assist my brother."

Dean beckons Castiel to come over as he opens the fridge to get some pie. "So, Sam," Dean says, taking the pie out. "What were you talking to Gazardiel about?" Dean pauses and turns to Gazardiel. "Can I call You Garz? Gazardiel is really a mouthful."

Gazardiel narrows his eyes in response, and then rolls his eyes. "If you must, Dean."

"Yes, I must," Dean replies, and cuts two slices of pie, putting a slice on one plate for himself and the other slice on Castiel's plate.

"We were merely discussing matters at hand," Sam says. "Like what we're going to do if Yad and his group comes back."

"They're not going to come back," Dean replies, glancing at his brother. "You heard that Leviathan doctor-he think his job is done-why would he come back?"

"Maybe to see that nothing has happened?" Sam suggests, raising his eyebrows. "I would like to be hopeful, too, Dean, but we got to think of the whole picture."

"You're just being paranoid," Dean huffs and then stuffs a piece of pie in his mouth.

Sam just gives his bitch face and then storms off to the table where is laptop is. Dean glares over at his brother.

"What's up with you?" Dean asks.

"I don't see how you can't think about this," Sam says, exasperated. "We need to find a way to kill these Leviathans and you're eating pie."

"We can catch a break, Sam," Dean says. "There's never going to be a time where the monsters are all gone from the world. So take a break when it's given to you."

Sam grumbles something to himself and then goes to searching the web.

Dean finishes his pie and then glances over to see Castiel has finished his pie as well. "I didn't think you would eat it."

"Pie is a pleasing substance I don't mind eating with you," Castiel responds, tilting his head.

Dean grins and hugs Castiel. "I'll have to get you to eat more often." Dean glances over to Gazardiel. "I don't want to push it, but when do you think you can get that Voice out of Cas?"

"I can try now," Gazardiel says and stands up, and takes out a vial. Gazardiel makes his way over to Castiel and Dean, and then holds the vial out. Gazardiel closes his eyes, starting the chant, but then frowns as he stumbles back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, eyeing Gazardiel worriedly.

"I can't do it," Gazardiel says, staring at the floor. "I don't know why."

Castiel immediately steps forward, eyes narrowing in concentration. "It's because of that beast."

"The one who wounded you?" Dean asks Gazardiel. "I thought you said you were okay."

"I thought I was okay," Gazardiel says through gritted teeth. "I believe it's interfering with my Grace."

"Cas?" Dean asks, turning to Castiel. "Can't you do anything?"

"I cannot heal him if what has infected him is messing with his Grace," Castiel says. "He would have to be taken to Heaven to be seen."

"Heaven will be of no help," Gazardiel says and scoffs. "They're in their own world of politics and business of trying to reconstitute Heaven."

Dean glances over at Gazardiel in surprise at seeing the angel speak of Heaven that way. "So what do we do?"

"My Grace will have to fight it off," Gazardiel says. "I suppose this is similar to what you humans get often, the flu." Without warning Gazardiel's eyes flutter shut and starts to fall. Castiel quickly catches Gazardiel and then teleports to the couch where he lays Gazardiel down. Sam is staring from over his laptop.

"Mind your own business," Dean snaps at his brother before joining Castiel around the couch. "Will he be okay, you think?"

"I believe so," Castiel says. "Gazardiel is a strong warrior. He's only lost three battle in his entire lifetime."

Dean sighs and rests his head against Castiel's shoulder. "Well, let's hope this will be one battle he won't lose."

**A/N: Not much fluff in this chapter, but I think this chapter is good. Looks like Castiel is not the only angel who will have problems!**

**Until next time~! *salutes***


	8. Comfort

**A/N: Hello guys. I said I would update, so I am. However, I can't really do a double update ^^;**

**It's almost the end of high-school for me, so I'm going to be busy studying fer finals :P THEN I'M DONE.**

**So, anywho, let's get to the story. It's a really short chapter AGAIN (I'm sorry). But it build tension xD **

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean sits with Castiel on the couch adjacent to the sofa Gazardiel lies on, with his head on the angel's shoulder. Dean is continually surprised at how much comfort he feels being by the angel. Castiel is holding Dean's hand in his, occasionally glancing at the hunter.

"Are you alright, Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah," Dean replies. "Just thinking."

"About?" Castiel asks, gazing at Dean.

"You," Dean responds and grins when Castiel tilts his head like he always does when he's confused. "How are you?"

"At the moment, I am content," Castiel says.

"Has the Voice made any attempt to take over?" Dean asks.

Castiel shakes his head in response. "I am not sure why, but the Voice has not presented himself yet."

"Let's hope it stays that way until Garz here get better," Dean says and then glances over at the resting angel. "You sure he'll be okay? I'd hate to lose an angel on our side."

"If Gazardiel says he'll make it, then he will," Castiel says, and then pauses, his lips twitching upward. "I forgot you don't have faith, Dean."

Dean gapes at Castiel. "Did you just try to make a joke?"

Castiel merely smiles at Dean in response and runs a hand through Dean's hair. "Maybe."

"You're incorrigible, Cas," Dean says. "I still have many things to teach you."

"Like what, Dean?" Castiel asks, his voice light but challenging, gazing at Dean.

"Well, I can't tell you," Dean replies, smirking. "That'd just ruin the fun now, wouldn't it?"

Castiel narrows his eyes and then taps a finger on Dean's nose. "Boop."

Dean laughs in response and then grabs Castiel by his coat to kiss him. They break apart after a moment, staring at each other, noses touching lightly. Dean sighs and then pulls away, though he still hold Castiel's hand.

"Cas, what am I going to do with Sam?" Dean asks, his voice low as to not draw suspicion.

"You think he is not loyal to you?" Castiel asks in response, and then glances over at Sam, whose staring at the laptop screen intently.

"I think he's hiding something and not telling me," Dean says. "And maybe it's information that's lethal to saving Garz or maybe he's siding with the Leviathan doctor and that's the only reason why he let us off the hook."

"You should ask him then," Castiel says, his voice low and serious. "If you want to know answers, then you must ask questions."

Dean glances over to Sam and then sighs. "You'll stay by me?"

"Of course, Dean," Castiel murmmers.

Dean and Castiel stand up and then head over to Sam, who looks up from his laptop quizzically.

"What's up?" Sam asks. "Anything on Gazardiel?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Dean says, his voice clipped. "Though, I have doubts, Sammy."

Sam frowns and then closes the laptop. "About?"

"You," Dean says and sits down in a chair across from Sam while Castiel stands behind Dean. "And I want you to answer truthfully."

**A/N: And that's where we'll end it, for now. Sam, Sam, Sam. What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	9. To Confront

**A/N: Hello people! Here's the next chapter. This chapter is mostly just of Sam, Dean, and Castiel talking, so that's why it's a bit short by my standards. I'm sorry for making short chapters, but it's the end of the school year, and I'm still studying-however, I promise longer chapters in the future!**

**Thanks to The Mysterious Shadow who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Sam stares at his brother, then to Castiel, and back. "Alright," Sam says after a moment. "Shoot."

Castiel frowns and glances at Dean. "Why would your brother want us to shoot him?" Castiel asks.

"It's a figure of speech, Cas," Dean replies. "Nothing to take literally."

Castiel nods in understanding and then turns to look at Sam who closes his laptop.

"Why did you want to go to the Leviathan doctor and his group in the woods when you knew we had no plan? You were pretty insistent on it," Dean says, leaning forward. "Aren't you usually the one who wants a plan before doing anything?"

Sam lets out a sigh. "I did that because he would have come one way or another. We wouldn't have been able to rest one moment knowing that they wouldn't stop their advances," Sam responds.

Dean stares at his brother, calculating his answer. "You don't seem worried, Sam," Dean says.

Sam frowns. "Worried about what?"

Dean points a finger at Sam. "That's what I'm talking about. You're not worried about Garz, not worried about what's going to happen to Cas. What do you think about, Sam?"

"I thought you weren't the one for talking," Sam snaps in reply. "You never tell me anything, so why should I tell you?"

Dean doesn't speak for a moment. Instead, he stares at his brother. Sam's behavior was only raising Dean's suspicions at Sam hiding information.

"Well, for the purpose of calming my nerves, tell me the truth," Dean says. "Was this planned?"

"Was what planned?" Sam asks, giving a 'what the hell' look.

"To see the Leviathan doctor," Dean says. "There's no way they could have found out where we lived so easily."

Sam glances at the table and then at his brother. "I did not plan to see Yad."

Dean leans back in his chair and Castiel places his hands on Dean's shoulder comfortingly. Castiel could tell Dean did not like how Sam was referring to the Leviathan doctor as Yad.

"What about in the forest?" Dean asks. "You wanted to talk when you knew it was hopeless. There must have been some purpose." When Sam doesn't give a reply Dean presses forward. "In addition, what the hell was that about even thinking of sacrificing Gazardiel? Where the hell did that come from, huh?"

"Dean, it was just an idea-" Sam starts to protest but Dean raises a hand to cut Sam off.

"That's not an idea you just come up with, Sam," Dean says in a low voice. "You thought about it, because you wanted to help them didn't you."

"Sam, just answer my question truthfully," Dean says through gritted teeth. "Are you keeping contact with that Leviathan doctor?"

Sam stares at the table. "No."

"No?" Dean repeats and then stands up, hands on the table. "Why is it I don't believe a damn word coming out of your mouth? We're talking about Cas' and Gazardiel's lives here!"

"Dean, it's not what you think," Sam sighs.

"Then what is it?" Dean shouts. "What are you doing exactly?"

"Keeping us safe," Sam replies.

"Safe?" Dean asks in disbelief. "We're never _safe_ Sam. What makes you think whatever you're doing is keeping us safe?"

"Because it is," Sam says pointedly. "I'm saving our lives right now from getting killed."

"Sure you are," Dean scoffs.

Sam rolls his eyes and then huffs. "Are we done with the questions because I have some work to do."

"Answer this one question," Dean says. "And answer it truthfully."

Sam sighs and stares at Dean.

"Are you working with, as you put him, Yad?" Dean questions, glaring at his brother. A few moments pass, and Sam doesn't answer. Dean grips the table until his knuckles are white. "Answer the question, Sam."

Sam shrugs. "What do you think?"

Dean growls and then flips the table. "Answer the damn question, Sam!"

Sam stares in shock at the flipped table for a moment, and then to his brother. "You want an answer? Fine. Yes, I am."

Even though Dean had a hunch, the response still shook Dean. He could only stare at his brother in anger and disappointed amazement.

"I'm doing this to protect us," Sam says hastily. "All he wants is Castiel. If we give him Castiel, Yad promises to leave us alone for good."

Dean stares at Sam as if he grew another head. "And you believe that stupid son of a bitch?"

Sam sighs and makes a half gesture with his hands. "Wouldn't you rather live safe knowing that a Leviathan and some weird creations are after you?"

"No, I wouldn't," Dean snaps. "I would never give Cas up." Dean looks down to slow down his breathing. "You're wrong, Sam. I wouldn't give up Cas for anything. If Cas goes, I go." Dean raises his eyes to look at his brother.

"Dean," Sam begins but Dean cuts him off.

"Don't start Sam, don't even start," Dean says harshly and then turns to Castiel. "C'mon Cas. We're taking a walk outside."

Castiel glances at Sam once before following Dean outside, leaving Sam to pick up the table and laptop.

**A/N: And eennnnddddd chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review? It sparks my imagination to give you all Castiel cookies :D**

**Until next time! *salutes* **


	10. Cool Down

**A/N: Fudge, has it really been that long? I apologize, sincerely! I have been busy with school-finals and all. But I'm done now, so you can expect me to go back to my regular daily updates starting tomorrow (which, actually, to be frank, will have an either double or triple update). **

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow who reviewed!**

**Let's see how far I get can get in this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Btw: All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human, and I'm typing this at 12AM xD**

**Allons-y!**

Castiel follows Dean outside uncertainly. He wasn't sure what Sam's real intention was, but Castiel does not find the tension between Sam and Dean at all welcoming. Castiel joins Dean by the Impala, watching the hunter with worry.

"Dean," Castiel begins, "I am sure whatever Sam's reasons are, it is not for anything of bad intent."

Dean turns to stare at Castiel. "I wish I could believe that Cas, but-" Dean sighs and hangs his head down. "It seems like Sam's trying everything to get you away from me."

Castiel ponders for a moment of what to do. He is not one for comforting, but Dean needs to be comforted-that Castiel knows. With a sigh Castiel closes his eyes and manifests his wings, starling Dean.

"Cas, your wings-" Dean says but doesn't finish the sentence-instead, stares in awe.

"I know," Castiel says and gives a half smile. "I figure you would like to see them."

Dean gives Castiel a smile that makes the angel feel proud for having Dean settle down. "They're beautiful, as always," Dean says, running a hand through one of the wings. Castiel swallows the groan that wants to come forward and closes his eyes. Thinking back now, Castiel sees this is a bad idea-but, if it would keep Dean happy, he will keep his wings out.

"You alright Cas?" Dean asks and Castiel hears the smirk in the hunter's voice. "Look like you're gonna have a panic attack."

"I'm fine, Dean," Castiel says, opening his eyes to look at Dean. "The important question is are you okay?"

Dean wraps his hands around Castiel's waist, pulling the angel closer. "Now that you're here, I'm good."

Castiel smiles at Dean and allows the hunter to run his hands through his wings.

"Dean, I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, no matter what," Castiel says, raising Dean's chin so the hunter is staring at him. "You know that, right?"

"I know," Dean mummers and kisses Castiel. "Just don't break that promise."

**A/N: Yes, I know this is probably the most SHORTEST chapter I've written-but it's 1AM and I have to go to bed. BUT I WILL UPDATE LATER! SO expect around two-three updates later!**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	11. Things Are Looking Up

**A/N: Hey everybody, welcome to another chapter! Hopefully longer than the last one-though I make no guarantee (It's 1:30AM right now so I don't know what my brain's going to do). **

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow as always who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Any mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human and it's quite late.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean and Castiel head back inside a short time after, Dean now fully calm. Sam, for once, is not sitting at the table with his laptop. Instead Sam's in the kitchen, baking something.

"I hope that's pie!" Dean calls as he heads to his room.

Castiel decides to sit on the couch near Gazardiel-the angel still hasn't woken up yet, and Castiel feels fear that something terrible could happen to his brother. On top of that, Castiel wonders why the Voice hasn't surfaced yet (not that Castiel was complaining-he didn't want the Voice to come up). Castiel looks up when he sees Sam standing a foot away.

"How's Gazardiel?" Sam asks, beckoning to the unconscious angel.

"I am not sure," Castiel responds. "I cannot heal him for some reason; I think it might be some kind of poison that is trying to interfere with his Grace."

"What happens if this poison takes over his Grace?" Sam questions.

"Well, many things can happen," Castiel says. "For starters, I suppose Gazardiel would be a Turned Fallen Angel. His wings would change, and I am certain his angelic abilities would either vanish or change greatly."

"Turned Fallen Angel?" Sam asks, frowning. "You mean there are different types of fallen angels?"

Castiel nods. "The consequences of how to deal with each are different," Castiel says. "Luckily, Turned Fallen Angels have a bit of leniency."

Sam lets out a breath. "That's good, right?"

"I suppose," Castiel replies curtly and raises his eyes to Sam's. All he needs is a straight answer. "Sam."

Sam looks at Castiel with a sense of knowing dread. "Yeah, you need something?"

Castiel stands up and walks over to Sam. "I need to know something, or my mind will not be at ease," Castiel says, glancing up at the younger Winchester. "Promise me you will not lie, for your sake, for Dean's sake, and for my sake."

Sam takes a breath. "Okay, fine. What do you need to know?"

Castiel takes a step forward. "Do you communicate with the Leviathan doctor?"

Sam is hesitant to reply-that alone, Castiel thinks, is reason enough to see that Sam is hiding information. "Occasionally, yes."

Castiel's hair stands up and the angel shifts his footing. "For how long, Sam?"

"Since we came back from that trip where we were all there," Sam replies. "Look, Cas, I swear, I have it under control. All I do is give them a little information and in return I get a bit of their information."

"You tryin' to be a double-spy, is that it, Sammy?" Dean questions, appearing behind Castiel, hair still damp from taking a shower. "If that's what you're truly doing, then please, enlighten us on what you've learned from them."

Sam fidgets for a moment. "They don't tell me much-" Sam begins and glances over as Dean scoffs, "but they tell me that they want all supernatural beings to go insane."

Castiel frowns. "Why would that be so important?"

"Yad believes that if the supernatural beings become so crazy, they'll start killing humans, and a war will break out," Sam says. "He says that neither side will win though-the Leviathans will win."

"Yad's a mighty confident fellow," Dean grumbles, his head resting on Castiel's shoulder. "But he won't be for long, not if we can foil his plans."

"Dean, remember those corpses that he had with him?" Sam says. "Yad's using those to get to supernatural beings."

"What are those corpses for anyway?" Dean asks.

"Each corpse gives out a certain effect to make a supernatural being become crazy," Sam says. "Like in Castiel's case, that guy Max's effect was to implant a voice that would drive Cas to do things he wouldn't."

"But the Voice wanted to help us against Lucifer," Dean says. "Was that just a façade?"

Sam nods. "From what I know, yes. The Voice most likely just didn't want competition to control Cas, so when he found out Lucifer was there as well, he acted all hero like."

"The Voice still hasn't surfaced," Castiel says, frowning. "I am wondering if there is a reason for this."

"Well, let's hope the friggin' Voice stays in hibernation, so that when Garz here wakes up new and fresh, he'll just pop Voice back in the bottle," Dean says and the yanks Castiel's hand to follow him into the kitchen. "You are making pie, Sam!" Dean opens the oven to sniff. "And not just any pie, apple pie!" Dean turns to Sam who rolls his eyes.

"It's the least I could do," Sam says, coming over to take the pie out. "I mean… after keeping this from you, it made me feel guilty."

"It should have," Dean quips. "You don't keep information like this hidden from us."

"Yeah, I got that now," Sam says. "I just didn't want to tell you all because I didn't want Yad to get suspicious if you knew his plans or something."

Dean shrugs. "Understandable, I suppose."

Sam cuts the pie into four parts and then puts three slices on three separate plates. At Dean questioning glance at why the pie is in four, Sam sighs. "For Gazardiel. He'll need to eat something to keep his strength up."

Dean just shrugs and dives into his pie. "Friggin' good pie, Sammy." Dean glances over to Castiel, who is eating in a more composed manner. "You like it, Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel replies.

"Can I have some of yours?" Dean says, putting down his already clean plate.

"Dean!" Sam scolds. "One slice is enough!"

Dean feigns mock hurt. "What? Not for me it isn't!"

"I don't mind sharing, Dean," Castiel says and holds out his plate to Dean.

"You're awesome Cas," Dean says, grinning as he takes a part of Castiel's pie.

Sam merely rolls his eyes and goes to the table to eat.

After a moment, they finish eating. Dean is washing dishes when Gazardiel walks into the kitchen-Castiel is the first to notice.

"How are you, Gazardiel?" Castiel questions, glancing over the angel carefully.

"Not feeling the best, admittedly," Gazardiel says, "but fine enough to walk around."

"You should get back to the couch," Dean says. "We don't need you collapsing suddenly."

"I wouldn't do that, Dean," Gazardiel says with irritation, but a smirk forms on the angel's face. "Besides, when I overheard your conversation with Sam, I confess I got a bit intrigued."

"Well, I think we better make a plan," Dean says. "Sam do you know the layout of where Yad stays?"

Sam nods. "Yeah, pretty well."

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do," Dean says, resting his hands on the table. "Gather 'round everybody."

**A/N: Odd way to end it, I know. But hey! It's a LONG chapter xD and it's 2:30AM! Sorry if there are mistakes (obviously there will be). Now we get into action!**

**Until next time! *salutes* **


	12. Return

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to another chapter. I don't have much to say, so I'll leave it at that.**

**Thank you to The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing!**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"First we need to figure out what to do with Yad," Dean says. "He's just a regular Leviathan, so we take him out like a regular Leviathan."

"And then what?" Sam questions. "What are we going to do about the corpses?"

"We blow the lab up," Dean says. "Obviously Yad is behind this angel barrier thing. If we take him out, the barrier drops. Cas and Garz can zap us away before we blow the place up."

"I don't know," Sam says, shifting on his feet. "It sounds straight and simple, don't get me wrong, but I don't think it'll work."

Dean turns to face his brother. "Why not, Sam? Something you're not telling us?"

Sam's face turns grave. "No."

Dean narrows his eyes. "Sam, I thought I told you that if-"

"That's enough," Gazardiel interrupts. "Stop your bickering and focus on the point of what comes afterward."

"Yes sir," Dean grumbles, casting an amused glance at Gazardiel. "Before we blow it up, we take what information we can, and then blow the place up. We'll study what information we have when we get back."

"You're sure this will work?" Castiel asks. "Do you two even know how you are going to blow the laboratory up?"

Dean points a finger a Castiel. "Working on that," Dean says. "In the meantime, I think we have a pretty solid plan, so, let's plan to leave tonight." Dean turns to Gazardiel. "You should get some more rest before we head out."

Gazardiel stares at Dean and mutters under his breath for a moment before sauntering over back to the couch.

"Hey, Gazardiel," Sam says. "Where's Lucifer's vial?"

"With me of course," Gazardiel replies, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't leave it in Heaven since I knew I would be gone more than an hour."

"You looking to steal it?" Dean asks Sam.

"What? No!" Sam says, frowning. "I was just wondering."

"Yeah, that's you Sam, the Wonderer," Dean says. "It's all you do."

Sam gives a huff of annoyance and sits at the table.

"Well, I'm going to get some stuff," Dean says and claps Castiel on the shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Dean heads to his room to gather a few items strewn about that would help during the mission. As he does, Dean wonders ideally if they would ever catch a break from hunting. Perhaps after putting the Leviathans back, they could lay low for a while, Dean figures.

"Dean!" The urgency in Gazardiel's voice raises the hairs on Dean's neck and immediately he darts back to the living room.

"What's going on?" Dean demands, glancing at Castiel, who's leaning against a wall muttering to himself, Gazardiel by his side.

"Ask your brother," Gazardiel hisses.

Dean glares at Sam accusingly who returns it with an 'I-don't-know-what-happened' look, and then goes over to Castiel. "What's going on Cas? Is it the Voice?"

"Kind of," Castiel says. "And Lucifer."

Dean gives an incredulous look to Gazardiel. "I thought-"

"Like I said, talk to your manic brother!" Gazardiel growls. "But after we get through helping Castiel."

"How?" Dean questions. "You don't have the mojo to put them back in the vials!"

"That's why you're here," Gazardiel says. "To help calm him! He'll only listen to you."

Castiel suddenly becomes stills and Dean lays a hand gently on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas?"

Castiel raises his head, his eyes red. "Wrong."

"Damn it," Dean growls. "What do you think you're doing?"

Castiel shoves Dean and Gazardiel aside easily. "What do you think? I'm only making my appearance."

"Why?" Dean questions. "To keep Lucifer at bay?"

"Oh, Lucifer's stuck with Castiel for now," Castiel says. "I can only imagine what Lucifer is doing to him now-he must have been so bored being in that vial; I know I was."

"You son of a bitch," Dean growls and walks forward. "You let Cas back."

Castiel shakes a finger. "Not yet, Dean," Castiel says and grins. "I have work to do." With that, Castiel disappears in a flutter of wings.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch him?" Dean asks. "Damn it!"

"I'll go fetch him," Gazardiel says grimly. "If I can."

"Wait-" Dean begins but Gazardiel is already gone. Dean turns to Sam, anger building rapidly. "What the hell, Sam?"

"Dean, I can explain," Sam begins, but his voice falters.

"Mind telling me everything?" Dean asks. "Or if you don't, the minute Gazardiel gets back with Cas I'm going to have him put Lucifer back in you!" Dean grabs Sam by his shirt. "What did you do to Cas, Sam?"

"Easy!" Sam shouts. "I did it because Yad told me too."

Dean's grip only gets tighter. "You're actually listening to that bastard? I thought you were on our side!"

"I am!" Sam says. "I'm just working two sides."

Dean growls and then punches Sam square in the face. "I don't believe you," Dean hisses. "If Gazardiel comes back, and Cas is still out of it, you're getting it Sam." Dean leans close to Sam. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you're doing this on purpose."

**A/N: So yeah, I thought it would be about time the Voice and Lucifer return! I really don't give Castiel and Gazardiel a chance to rest, do I xD**

**Until next time! *salutes***


	13. Save

**A/N: Hello people, welcome to another chapter. Last time we left off, Castiel flew off somewhere and Gazardiel went after him while Sam was left with a very angry Dean. Let's see what happens now.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human!**

**Thanks to The Mysterious Shadow for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

"Well?" Dean inquires, glaring at Sam. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Okay, okay, just-give me a chance to explain," Sam breathes.

Dean takes a step back, though keeping his eyes on Sam.

"The first time we visited the laboratory, Yad made a deal that if I gave him information that I could work for him," Sam begins. "I agreed because I thought it was the only way we could have a little bit more insight on how to deal with these Leviathans."

"Obviously you were wrong," Dean interjects.

"It's not easy to get Yad to trust you," Sam says. "I mean, if I didn't get Lucifer or the Voice back in Cas, he wouldn't have told me his plans."

"Sam, you need to set out your priorities," Dean says with a raised voice. "Cas and Gazardiel are somewhere, and I don't know if they'll ever return! And if they don't, it'll be because of you!"

"Dean, I'm sorry," Sam begins but is cut off.

"No, you're not, Sam," Dean says, grinding his teeth. "I can tell you're not sorry."

With that, Dean heads out of the house, slamming the door hard behind him.

-SUPERNATURAL-

It doesn't take long for Gazardiel to find Castiel-he hadn't gone very far.

"Why do you follow me?" Castiel asks, turning around to glare at Gazardiel.

"I'm here to help my brother," Gazardiel says, and takes out the vials.

Castiel grins and draws out an angel blade. "Are you really sure you wish to attempt to fight?"

"Never been surer," Gazardiel replies and then starts to chant the Enochian, focusing on getting the Voice out first.

Castiel's eyes narrow and then hisses in pain, doubling over. "You think… it'll be that easy?" Castiel gets up slowly, struggling, and then in a swift motion, stabs Gazardiel in the stomach. Gazardiel yells out in pain, momentarily pausing the chant.

"How far will you go to save poor Castiel?" Castiel asks, grinning at seemingly stopping Gazardiel.

"As far as dying if that's what it takes," Gazardiel pants and then finishes the chant. A dark mist seeps out of Castiel, and Castiel falls over, unconscious. Small wounds appear from Lucifer, Gazardiel figures, on Castiel. Gazardiel clamps one of the vials shut and puts it in his jacket.

"Alright Cas," Gazardiel hisses, holding out the other vial. "Let's get you back to normal." Gazardiel drops to the ground, vision blurring. "C'mon," Gazardiel growls to himself, pushing himself to his knees. Gazardiel once again starts to chant, and after a while, a red mist seeps out of Castiel and into the other vial. Gazardiel caps the mist, puts the vial in his jacket as well, and then grabs hold of Castiel, and flies back to the Winchester's house.

-SUPERNATURAL-

Dean comes back in the house twenty minutes later. Dean still hasn't cooled down, but he wasn't over angry either. Sam is staring hopelessly at the table while Dean is leaning against the kitchen sink, downing a beer. A sudden flutter of wings followed by a loud crash gets Dean and Sam's attention.

"Son of bitch," Dean curses and runs into the living room to see what has happened. "Cas! Garz!" Dean kneels next to the two angels. "What happened?"

Sam rises and comes over in a hurry. "I'll, uh, get some medical supplies."

"You do that," Dean says and turns to the two angels. Castiel was unconscious, Gazardiel almost in the same state. "Gazardiel, what happened?"

With much effort, Gazardiel takes out the two vials. "Cas is safe," Gazardiel says, barely above a whisper. "Should be fine now."

Dean glances over Gazardiel, wincing at how much blood. "What happened to you?"

Gazardiel doesn't answer-instead the angel falls unconscious as well.

Dean mutters under his breath and puts the vials in his pocket to hide them-he didn't want Sam to know. "Sam! Where are you?"

Sam appears at that moment with a first-aid kit and kneels next to Dean. "What happened? Are they okay?"

"We'll find out," Dean says. "Let's take care of Gazardiel first."

**A/N: And, I'll end it off here. I don't know why, but I can never seem to write a happy chapter xD**

**Just a little FYI: This story will have 19 chapters like the previous story, plus an epilogue, which makes it twenty chapters. What I am going to do beyond this story? I don't know. If you have a suggestion, however (like another sequal? xD) then I'll be happy to accept your ideas.**

**So… until then! *salutes***


	14. Talk

**A/N: Oh my… I owe you all an apology. It seems I've gotten away from this story, and for that, I'm sorry. I guess I just lost interest because I've had little to no reviews (Except from one, which I truly do thank you). So I apologize for the extreme short chapter, but this is to get me started back into the story.**

**All mistakes are mine 'cuz I'm human.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor any of its characters.**

**Allons-y!**

Dean and Sam place Gazardiel on one sofa and then Castiel on the other.

"Did Gazardiel say anything?" Sam asks as he opens a medical kit.

Dean hesitates to answer; he could say that Gazardiel saved Castiel, but then Sam would want the vials. "No," Dean finally says. "He didn't get to say anything before he wiped out."

Sam doesn't look convinced, but he doesn't press the matter.

Dean heads over to where Castiel is laying and sits on the edge of the couch.

"Dean?" The voice is almost completely inaudible and Dean barely catches it.

"Cas?" Dean whispers, turning to face the angel.

Castiel opens his eyes slightly. "Where am I?"

Dean glances to Sam briefly before answering. "You're here back in the cabin. Gazardiel found you and took you back here."

Castiel's eyes widen at the name. "How is he?"

Dean's mouth is grim. "I honestly don't know, Cas. How fatal is an angel blade?"

Castiel sits up with Dean's help. "Let me see him."

Sam turns at Castiel's voice. "When did you wake up?"

Castiel ignores Sam and walks over to Gazardiel. After a moment of putting his hand over the wound, Castiel backs up. "He'll be fine now, he just needs to rest. He's done much for me."

"Garz has done a lot for all of us," Dean adds, moving to stand beside Castiel. "We all owe him in the future."

"Hey, Cas, how you feeling?" Sam asks.

"I'm fine, Sam," Castiel replies curtly.

Sam gives a huff of frustration. "Can everyone stop acting pissed for a moment?"

"How about you jump off the Leviathan family train Sam?" Dean snaps back.

"Dean, I told you my reasons!" Sam argues.

"Yeah, and they're pretty lousy reasons," Dean says. "It's costs Cas and Garz a lot." Dean taps Castiel's arm. "C'mon, Cas. I'll get us something to eat." Dean and Castiel walk into the kitchen.

"Gazardiel took them out, didn't he?" Castiel asks, eyeing Dean.

"Yeah, he did," Dean replies, taking out pie from the fridge. Dean glances at Castiel and puts the pie on the counter before walking over to him. "Cas, it's not your fault- you weren't in control."

"Still, I could have killed my brother," Castiel says sadly.

"But you didn't," Dean reminds Castiel firmly. "That's what matters."

Castiel stares at Dean in return and Dean gives a reassuring smile.

"If you're good," Dean says as he slices to pieces of pie, "I might give you a wing massage later."

"What qualifies as 'good', Dean?" Castiel asks, using air quotes when saying good.

"I'll be the judge of that," Dean smirks and then hands Castiel a plate of pie. "Let's go guard Garz."

**A/N: Like I said, sorry its' short ^^; This is to get me back into writing this story. I might consider updating tomorrow if I get at least two reviews. We'll see.**

**On a happier note: TONIGHT'S SUPERNATURAL EPISODE WAS GOOD. AND THE PREVIEW FOR JANUARY… CAS! NYUU, WUT R THEY DOING TO YU?!**

**So yeah.. ^^;**

**Until next time~!**

***salutes***


End file.
